Turn My World Around
by believe.in.mee
Summary: Jayy is on a little vacation and is ready to pack up and leave when he meets a special someone. But time gets the better of them and they have to split. But waiting for him back home is the beginning of a beautiful mess. RATED M


**Here is a new one!  
My friend Chris and his brother Ashley helped me write this,  
so the made me put them in the story...  
But oh well I hope you like it. **

**Jayys POV **

New York is like something from a dream. It's big it's busy and it's beautiful. Too bad I have to go home in two days. I think I might miss this place. My cousin let me stay with him in the hotel he rents a room in and holy shit they know how to treat a guest. The Ritz Carlton is by far my favorite place in the fucking world.

I stepped into the lobby and heard quick foot steps on the marble floor. I looked over and saw a really hot girl pacing by the window. She had white long hair that was all teased up high, she had anti eyebrow piercings on each side a septum ring, and a labret. Her makeup was mostly black but very well done. She looked like she just witnessed a murder.

"Hey, are you okay?" she turned to me and smiled. Her eyes were covered with Marilyn Manson colored white contacts. "Umm, yeah...well no but I'll manage," that is obviously a sign she doesn't want to talk. A normal person would just walk away but to hell with normal. "You sure?" I said with half smile. She shook her head and said "No. my soon to be dead friends left me here after they checked out," I laughed and said "Well where are they now?" she rolled her eyes and said "probably on a plane.

Why they left me? I don't know but these assholes won't help me at all,"

she emphasized assholes so the people at the desk could here. "Well I'm staying here for a few more days, oh by the way I'm Jayy and I promise I'm not a rapist," she laughed and said "You aren't a total stranger, I've met you at a concert with my friend Ash," Shit. I guess I should make up something to make me look good. "Yeah you girls were hot," she raised her eyebrows and said "Nice try, Ashley's a dude." Well damn...I felt my face heat up. "But thanks for the compliment and the offer. I really don't think I could intrude," I smiled and said "It's not intruding when you're welcome," I'm such a gentleman. "Well if you insist Mr. Monroe. I'm Jade by the way,"

Jades POV

Holy fuck. I'm staying with Jayy Von Monroe. The Jayy Von Monroe. From Blood on the Dance Floor. Oh my gosh what if Dahvie is with him? I am suddenly very thankful to be ditched. I am not that big of a fan for their new music but I still love them. Jayy led me up to his suit. It was huge. Too different rooms both with french doors. The living room was big with a big kitchen to match.

"So Jade what brings you to New York?" she set her stuff down and sat in the couch. "Just a little vacation with my "friends"" she said with a high voice. "Same. This is my cousins room. He'll be in and out. If you want you can take my room," she shook her head "I'm good here. Thanks a lot for this. I already called the airport and got a flight two days from now," I laughed and said "Same," she shrugged and said "So what do we do now?" I raised my eyebrow and said "I say we order room service and get fat off of awesome expensive desert cause it's on my cousins room bill," she nodded and said "I think I like that plan,"

We talked and ate for two hours straight. We talked about me and the band, her and her dick friends. "That one is Ashley and that one is Chris. I know Chris is shorter but he is the older one," I looked at the pictures on her phone and I had to admit, they were really good looking guys. They both had long black hair but it was tease perfectly in the back to it was fluffy looking yet spiky. Ashley was tall and lanky but toned, just like me. He had a nose ring, eyebrow ring, and a labret. Chris had a septum and snake bites. Their makeup was black and heavy like hers, and I have to admit they were intimidating. "So is Ashley gay?" she choked on her water and laughed. "No but he looks like it, right?" I nodded and laughed. "He's my ex. We dated like a year ago. It's not really that awkward around him but sometimes there's tension," I nodded and told her all about Dahvie. All the kisses and hugs that ment nothing, and how we don't really like eachother in that way but there is still sexual tension when we are alone sometimes.

I felt like I could really open up to this girl and be myself. I told her things that I never really felt comfortable telling other people but it was so easy to just talk to her. It felt nice. I haven't really felt this comfortable in a long time. I can't talk to Dahvie like this. He doesn't even listen, he just talks and drinks. But he's my best friend. Jade is just so laid back and chill and doesn't give a fuck. But she also seems like the type of person who doesn't take any shit. She seems so emotionally strong and I respect that.

I might even feel a tiny spark between us.

**Jades POV**

I looked at the clock and sighed because it was already one in the morning. After those hour of talking it doesn't even feel like I'm talking to my favorite singer, it feels like i'm talking to a good friend. "Are you tired?" I asked. Please say no. "Nah not really, are you?" I shook my head. "Want to watch a movie?" he asked. "Hell yeah," he opened the drawer by the TV and said "If we don;t have something you want to watch we an buy it," I smiled and asked "Do you know The Rocky Horror Picture Show?" he pulled out a DVD and said "Are you kidding? I'm a sweet transvestite." he said in a sexy voice. Holy shit he is hot!

We danced to the Time Warp and sang every song like idiots. Jayy belly danced while singing Sweet Transvestite and I belly danced to Toucha Touch me. "Who taught you to move like that?" he asked in a high voice. I smiled and said "Myself a few years ago" we laughed and sang and danced till three.

"I haven't had that much fun in such a long time," Jayy laughed and said "Same here, I think I'm going to go to bed. There is a bathroom right there you can use. I'll leave a blanket out for you," he said with a smile. He nodded and went into his room. I grabbed my stuff and went into the bathroom. I sat on the counter and texted Ash

_thanks for leaving me! No really thank you. I met a nice guy and we are really hitting it off. FUCK YOU!_

I smiled and put away my phone. It took an hour to scrape my makeup off and put my hair up. When I walked out the couch was made for me and there was a note on the pillow. Jayys number and XOXO was written on it. My heart might have skipped quite a few beats because I feel like I'm going to pass out.

**I hoped you liked it! Please check out my other stories  
and don't forget to review!**


End file.
